


Figuring It Out

by kurtbasticn



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Blangst, Bottom Kurt, Competition, Fluff, Jealous Blaine, Kurt Hummel-Centric, Kurt Indulgent, M/M, Married Kurtbastian, Multi, No Beta, No Seblaine, No cheating, Not Beta Read, Oblivious Kurt, Pining Blaine, Platonic Seblaine, Smut, a very wise sebastian, blaine is also the good and bad guy, just read it, kurt is just a sweetheart, no infidelity, platonic klaine, sebastian is the good and bad guy, sebastians pov most of the time but it switches out, sexual fantisies, shameless adorableness, sweet blaine, sweet kurt, sweet sebastian, they're all sweet, vague description, who makes problematic decisions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-03 14:49:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtbasticn/pseuds/kurtbasticn
Summary: Sebastian knew, then. He knew by the way Blaine's arm's cradled him tightly, eyes closed in pure bliss and content as he softly ran his hand down his back. He knew by the way he rested his chin atop the smaller man's head, relishing in the moment he never got.Sebastian knew.And he didn't know what he was going to do about it.~~~~or; Sebastian's best friend, and Sebastian's husband.





	1. A Morning in the Life - BK

**Author's Note:**

> BK = Before Knowing  
> AK = After Knowing
> 
> \----  
> I was thinking of a way to introduce these characters without revealing too much, and I thought a good way was to show what a morning for them looked like. This chapter is very, very boring because it is exposition central, but I promise the next chapter will get things rolling.  
> \----  
> Will be completed, but there's not a set storyline. Thats up to YOU, the readers. 
> 
> * Completely AU, nothing is Canon  
> \----
> 
>  
> 
> instagram: broadwayglee (spam; kurtbasticn)  
> twitter: broadwaycpc  
> tumblr: broadwaykurtbastian

A normal morning in the life of Sebastian Smythe can be shown with this simple Saturday. 

He woke up on this particular day at 9 o'clock in the morning, drowsy and reluctant to slide out of the warm bed. Sebastian has always been an early riser, even on weekends, where it should seem as if everyone sleeps in to enjoy their days off from the world. It has been this way since he was younger, and would wake up every morning at 5 o'clock sharp to run outside and watch the sunrise. Nowadays, he prefers to arise much later. 

He inhales deeply, opening and closing his eyes a few times before stretching as much as he can in his position. He carefully untangles himself from his husband, leaving a lingering peck on the sleeping man's temple before heading to the bathroom. 

Sebastian's husband is a spitfire, tiny man with a sharp wit and a body that could kill. They met in their first year of college, at a coffee shop that happens to be plum in the middle of their two universities. They hit it off instantly, Sebastian being a shameless flirt and Kurt being a confident little man who accepts compliments like they're candy. 

They dated for 2 years, were engaged for 1, and have been happily married for 3 more. They live in a little town in New York in a decently sized house that they share with their best friend Blaine.

Speaking of Blaine, Sebastian walks downstairs to see him already up, focused on the round of Call of Duty that he's playing on the television in the living room. Blaine Anderson is the only variable in his life that has been constant since he was a child. He has known his best friend since Kindergarten, and they've been through everything together. They grew up together, attended the same private school, attended the same boarding school, figured out life together, figured out their sexualities together (surprisingly not with each other), and even went to the same college for the same major. It is safe to say that Sebastian and Blaine have been best friends their whole life.

It had always been known between the two that they were getting a place together when they were old enough, so they rented a condo near their school. Neither of them had any love interests between the years, considering they were both so busy, (and Blaine insisted all they needed was each other) so it was hard for Sebastian to break it to his dependent best friend that he was in a relationship. Blaine didn't take it well, at first, claiming that Sebastian was being selfish and that he was going to forget about him. 

That was until he met Kurt.

Sebastian doesn't know what happened, but he sure is glad it did. The two hit it off instantly and Blaine was soon demanding that Kurt became a part of every routine and ritual they had. Blaine was even the one to suggest Kurt move in with them, a year into Sebastian and Kurt's relationship. He was rather pushy about it, now that Sebastian looks back at it, knowing all he does now. So they moved out of Blaine and Sebastian's tiny condo and into their current adobe. 

There were a few issues at first, like how Kurt had been annoyed by the fact that Blaine was such a messy person, never cleaning his room and leaving his dirty socks on the couch and not folding the blanket on the sofa after playing video games all day, but after a fond Sebastian talked to him about it, he sighed and seemed to instantly calm down. Kurt still does clean up after Blaine as if he is his child, but he just isn't as vocal about it anymore, resulting in a frustrated "Blaine Devon!" and a finger to his chest.

Blaine calls them the cast of Supernatural, insisting he is Dean, Kurt is Castiel and Sebastian is Sam; (which he is still confused about because Sebastian always thought of him as Dean and Blaine as Sam, but Blaine seems so persistent with this certain casting, he has no idea why) Well, he calls them a lot of things but Sebastian likes that one the best because its (in his opinion, not Kurt's) the manliest of their nicknames. Its better than the Powerpuff Girls and the Heathers. He insists they will be best friends until the day they die. Sebastian doesn't disagree.

"Gonna let me in next round?" Sebastian yawns, making his way to the couch and plopping down on the other side of his friend, hiking his feet up on the coffee table. "Yeah, 'lemme restart now- m' getting my ass beat." Blaine mumbles tiredly in reply, restarting the level and tossing Sebastian the other controller. 

This is exactly how mornings in the Smythe/Anderson household go- the two video game obsessed of the three sit and play online until a certain someone comes down to feed them. He eventually does, about six and a half rounds later. He is significantly more chipper and awake than both of them combined, so both of their moods get instantly lifted as they hear him skipping down the stairs.

"Hungry, boys?" Kurt asks, leaning down over the back of the couch to leave a lingering kiss on Sebastian's jaw. Sebastian hums, leaning up to connect their lips and getting himself murdered onscreen in the process (worth it).

They're interrupted by Blaine, who decides to say "Starving." as loud as he can, without yelling, to get their attention. 

Kurt hums and pulls away from a pouting Sebastian's lips, "All right, all right, be patient. I'll get some food in your tummy, B." he ruffles the mess of curls on the now smiling man's head. Blaine is basking in the attention now being on him, yelling back a "Love ya, K!" to the one retreating into the kitchen.

Sebastian humphs playfully and knocks Blaine's controller out of his hand, resulting in a 20-minute wrestle match in the middle of the living room (which happens so much between the friends that by now Kurt has redecorated to where there is an empty spot in the room for the two bodies to roll). 

"Come on, you neanderthals! If you don't get in here to eat in the next five seconds the food is going straight to the homeless man outside the library!" Kurt calls from the kitchen, causing Blaine to instantly shoot up and dart into the dining room, leaving a laughing Sebastian to linger behind. 

There's three plates, each designed based on their respective diets. Kurt's plate has a piece of buttered toast and an arrangement of fruit, Sebastian's has eggs, bacon, and sausage, and Blaine's has a stack of blueberry pancakes. 

"Thanks, baby." Sebastian coos, pressing a kiss to the proud man's lips before sitting in his respective chair. "Yeah, thank you, K." Blaine agrees, smiling fondly at the man as he blushes from the compliments from his boys.

If only he would've looked at his best friend's face, he would've known. 

But he didn't.

Sebastian didn't know then.


	2. Shitty Day - AK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this! Thoughts?

Sebastian figured it out on a rather unfortunate day, it being completely shitty from the very start of it. 

He woke up like normal, made his way downstairs like normal, and played with Blaine like normal. It started around then, the negative fate of the day. 

On weekdays, such as this one, Kurt cooked breakfast (like always) before heading to work. Kurt worked at a fashion industry with a group of people who draw and create elaborate designs, that they tip to their boss lady, who then decides whether or not they’re worth putting on a model. It's a process way more complicated than that, but Sebastian is easily confused by it all and has the understanding of fashion a two year old could relate to.

Sebastian and Blaine majored in audio, arts, and visuals in college, but Blaine didn't stick with it as Sebastian did, leaving him to believe that he only studied in it because Sebastian liked it. That happened a lot with them, growing up; Blaine has always admired Sebastian in a seemingly innocent way. Sebastian is a graphics designer, he stays at home and designs logos and advertisements for movies, companies, and even books. He is his own boss, really, so he chooses when he feels like working. He gets a rather nice amount of money for each successful design he creates, so he’s a bit smug about it all.

And Blaine, well, Blaine is a parttime Daycare Teacher. He worked on Tuesdays and Thursdays, playing music and singing for the kids. Its more of a hobby than a job, and Sebastian doesn’t mind financially caring for his best friend, not really.

After about an hour of playing, Sebastian noticed that it is very much past the time that Kurt needed to wake up to get ready for the day. He paused the game, shooshing Blaine’s protest, and peeked upstairs. 

Kurt was sitting on the bed, lazily buttoning his undershirt with his eyes half-closed. “Whats up, bub?” Sebastian asks, frowning and sitting down, pulling the smaller man into his lap.

Kurt hums at the contact, curling up into his husband and laying his head on his shoulder, “M’tired, s’all. You two are eating cereal this morning, I’m not feeling up to cooking.”

Nodding in understanding, Sebastian squeezes the man’s waist before letting him up. “Okay, baby, you’re good. You sure you don’t wanna call in and sleep for a bit? I think you might be sick.” He then pressed the back of his hand on his husband’s forehead, frowning at the heat radiating off of it. 

“All I need is an advil and a cup of coffee. I don’t wanna miss work, Bassy.” Kurt argues, pecking his husband on this lips before checking the time, groaning and grabbing his blazer. He runs down the stairs, calling a “Love you, Seb! I’ll call you if anything comes up, okay?” 

Sebastian just sighs fondly and lays back down, deciding to go back to sleep. All this talk about being tired was making him tired. 

\----

“Mr. Smythe?”

“Mr. Smythe.”

“Mr. Smythe!”

Kurt jumped up, yelling a “What, what?!” as he scrambled to take in his surroundings. His assistant, Madeline, was leaning over his desk with a worried look and a furrowed brow.

She shook her head and stood up, “Mr. Smythe, you fell asleep and drooled all over this month’s issue of Vogue.” Kurt cringes when he looks down and sees that he, indeed, fell asleep right on his desk.

“I’m so sorry, Madeline. My head is absolutely pounding. I think I’m gonna have to go home.” he sighs and starts putting away his files and designs he had been going through, “Would you please handle any meetings?” 

After thats settled, Kurt tiredly picks up his phone and dials his husband’s number. After it rang all the way to voicemail, he rolls his eyes and calls the house phone, receiving an almost instant answer.

“Hey, K!”

“Shh, not so loud. I think m’gonna be sick. I’ve got something short of a cold. Where’s Bassy?” he mumbles out, closing his eyes and leaning back in his chair.

“Oh, uh, Sebastian is sleeping. Are you okay, angel?”

Kurt shakes his head, fully aware of the fact that Blaine can’t actually see him, “Could you wake him up for me? M’not gonna be able to drive myself home without barfing everywhere, or like, passing out.”

There’s a pause, then Blaine is saying “Maybe we should let Sebastian have his beauty sleep. I’ll come get you, K, don’t worry about it. I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

“Alright, thank you, B.” 

“It's never a problem, angel.”

\----

Kurt had never been happier to see Blaine Anderson in his entire 25 years of life. 

“Ugh, B,” he whines, accepting the hug his best friend offered, leaning his head on the slightly shorter man’s shoulder, “M’gonna get’chu sick.”

Blaine just holds him tighter and tsks with a shake of his head, “Kurt Elizabeth Smythe! What were you thinking going to work knowing you were sick? You needed to rest, and to eat Sebastian’s grandma’s famous chicken noodle soup! And you need cuddles. And lots of them. Who cares if I get sick? Your wellbeing comes first.”

Kurt reluctantly pulls away from the embrace so that they could both get into Blaine’s little car (that Sebastian bought him a few years ago), Kurt immediately leaning the seat back as far as it could go and throwing an arm over his eye, “Shh, my head hurts too much to take your scoldings. I know when we get home that m’gonna hear enough of it from Bassy, so I don’t need it from you, too.”

Blaine sighs and nods, “I know, I know. I just like taking care of you, is all. You know I love you, angel.” he says fondly.

“Mhm, ‘love you too, B.”

\----

“Kurt Elizabeth Smythe!”

“Oh, here we go. I told you!” Kurt whines as he steps out of the car, trying his hardest not to make eye contact with the intimidating eyes of Sebastian Smythe on the porch, who is still in his pajamas. 

He lets himself be ushered inside by said man, his husband immediately ushering him upstairs. “You see what happens when you don’t listen to me?! You could’ve gotten even more sick by being out and about. W-” 

“I know, Bassy. I already heard the worst of it from Blaine.”

Sebastian tilts his head with a confused frown, “Oh?” He turns his head to his partner in crime, who is leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. “He’s careless!” Blaine defends, earning a chuckle from Sebastian.

“You need Grandma’s soup.” Sebastian decides, laying his husband down on the bed and tucking him in under the covers. Kurt groans, “Don’t bother that poor woman on a Monday.”

Sebastian shakes his head and stands up straight, “She lives to please us, you know you always feel better after. I’m gonna run down to her cottage and have her whip up some, all right?” he explains, toeing on his shoes and slipping his light jacket on over his shoulders. “Blaine is here if you need water or a cool rag.”

He stops at the doorway, letting Blaine walk fully inside, and turns around one last time, “Sleep, Kurt.” he says sternly.

“M’kay, Bassy, I love you.” he hums, too tired to even keep his eyes open. 

\----

Sebastian arrives back around four hours later, having intended to be home way earlier but getting caught up by Grandma Smythe and her strict instructions on how Sebastian should care for his sick husband.

He notices that it's rather quiet in the living room, no television sounds or a singing Blaine like usual. He assumes Blaine is upstairs with Kurt as he throws up everywhere, so he inwardly cringes and makes his way upstairs after placing the clear container on the counter in the kitchen.

Its quiet upstairs, as well, so Sebastian slowly makes his way up the staircase, trying to make the least noise as possible. He frowns when he doesn’t hear any whispering, talking, or even Kurt groaning. He slowly pushes his cracked bedroom door open, peeking in to see Kurt and Blaine, and his breath catches in his throat at the sight.

Kurt, obviously too out of it to be aware of his surroundings, is curled around Blaine, who has Sebastian’s husband wrapped up in his arms.

It would look seemingly innocent to the outside eye, two best friends cuddling, which they do all the time, Sebastian has seen it many times, but this is different.

This is different because this is something that looks sacred. Well, to Blaine obviously.

Sebastian gets a good look at Blaine’s face, at his posture, and everything becomes clear.

Sebastian knew, then. He knew by the way Blaine's arm's cradled him tightly, eyes closed in pure bliss and content as he softly ran his hand down his back. He knew by the way he rested his chin atop the smaller man's head, relishing in the moment he never got.

Sebastian knew.

And he didn't know what he was going to do about it.

He backs out of the room and goes halfway down the stairs before walking back up them loudly, jiggling his keys a bit in his pocket, just so Blaine hears him and knows he is there. When he walks back in again, Blaine has adjusted himself a bit so that he’s just sitting next to a sleeping Kurt with his arm around him. 

If everything he just saw wasn’t enough to convince Sebastian, the fact that Blaine felt the need to change positions before Sebastian walked in is enough by itself.

That moment, when Sebastian found out, changed their friendship forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so bad but thank you for your support!


	3. The Confrontation Part 1 | AK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian confronts Blaine.
> 
> Part 1/2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> twit; skamcolfer  
> ig; broadwayglee + kurtbasticn  
> tumblr; broadwaykurtbastian
> 
> \----  
> Thank you so much for all of the positive feedback, I am so glad people like this! Please feel free to let me know ideas for later chapters, thoughts on characters and their actions, etc! :)

As a child, Sebastian never really got upset with his best friend. He accepted that the always shorter boy was slower in maturing than he was, so he had a generous amount of patience with him.

But that never stopped him from being silently jealous of the attention that Blaine got, the same attention that Sebastian deserved. See, Blaine never had the academic advantages that Sebastian did growing up. He was stuck struggling with C’s and D’s when Sebastian was passing with straight A’s since Kindergarten. Since the boys were raised together and Blaine was expected to be the best of the best, even more so than Sebastian, the system was bribed to where Blaine couldn’t seem to get less than a high B. Which, okay, cool, Sebastian could accept that because he loved his best friend and wanted the best for him, too. But then Blaine was in all of Sebastian’s honors classes, and Blaine was staying at Sebastian’s house more than his own home, then Blaine’s grandma bought them matching suits for the important socialite events their families are forced to attend, then Sebastian and Blaine started having joint birthday parties even though their birthdays are six months apart, then it became clear to Sebastian that Blaine was going to be a permanent factor in his life. 

He ignored it then, the fact that Blaine got everything Sebastian did. He loved, still loves, Blaine and their friendship more than anyone else- they are partners in crime, for fuck sake! But now, it's itching at him. 

Ever since Sebastian found out about Blaine’s feelings for his husband (wow, it feels weird to put it like that for the first time- Blaine has feelings for his husband), he started thinking about things. 

At first he believed it, because Kurt is just so perfect that anyone in their right mind would fall in love with him. It made sense, because they spend so much time together. Plus, Kurt and Blaine have a lot of common interests- probably even more than Kurt and Sebastian. They had their loves for musicals, for dance, for performing in general, the list goes on. So, Sebastian believed it. But then he began to think of their track record.

Every time Sebastian would get a crush on someone, even before he had his sexuality figured out, suddenly they would be dating his best friend less than a week later. Blaine always got interested in boys that Sebastian would even look at with heart eyes. 

So now Sebastian is sure that Blaine is only fake crushing on Kurt- yeah, that's the only explanation viable, he’s fake crushing on Kurt!- because he knows how much he means to Sebastian.

Sebastian isn't going to let this one go like he did all the other times Blaine has taken something from him. He’s going to talk to him about this.

\----

“Hey, B, did you ever get the toddler puke out of your favorite jeans?” Sebastian asks, sitting down on the couch with a beer in his hand. Beer at 10 in the morning isn't exactly a common occurrence for Sebastian, but he feels like he's gonna need it for this. They had just finished breakfast and Kurt headed off to work, leaving the two alone for the day as usual.

“Yeah, Kurt got it out somehow. I thought there was gonna be a stain, but he did his magic.” Blaine answers, plopping down on the couch and grabbing the remote, hiking his feet up on the coffee table and flicking on a rerun of a CW sitcom. 

Sebastian bites his lip, running his finger over the lip of the bottle before cautiously saying “Hm, he’s pretty amazing, isn't he?”

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows, looking over at Sebastian with a confused look on his face, “Uh, I mean, yeah. Of course. Um, why?” 

Sebastian shrugged, pretending to not notice the eyes on the side of his face as he stared at the tv in what he hopes conveys nonchalance, “No reason. Just pointing it out.”

Blaine stood up and stretched a bit, shrugging off the out-of-the-blue question, throwing a “I'm gonna go grab a bottle of water, be right back.” to Sebastian before beginning to walk into the kitchen.

“When we were four, you got the Thomas the Tank Engine track set that I wanted for my birthday, on yours.” Sebastian throws out, making Blaine freeze in his tracks. He’s confused as to why Sebastian is acting so off. He moves from his spot as he hears Sebastian stand up as well, spinning around and asking “Wha-” 

“When we were ten, you got the red Power Ranger costume for Halloween- which happened to be two weeks after I let it slip when we were watching the movie that the red Power Ranger was my favorite.” Sebastian interupts, slowly walking until he’s right in front of the cowering man.

“Well, yeah, you knew he was my favorite too. What is this about, Sebby?” Blaine laughs nervously, feeling oblivious as always.

Sebastian crosses his arms and lifts his chin, “When we were sixteen, you asked Jimmy Fairway to prom. Now, I never told you that I had a crush on Jimmy, but when I got sick and had to leave school one day, you brought me my missing work; including my Geometry notebook that I had written ’S+J’ and ’Sebastian Fairway’ all over.”

“Seb-”

“When we were twenty-two, you convinced me to enter the Karaoke competition at that bar in Hawaii, only to go right after me with the same exact song and hit higher notes than me.”

Blaine didn't interject this time, knowing he would just get interrupted again. He stood before his best friend with curiosity, feeling hurt. Sebastian has never talked to him with this condescending tone in his voice before- and it's painful.

Sebastian let out an incredulous laugh, pulling once at the hair on his head before taking a step closer to Blaine, “And you can have all of that! You can have all the toys and Halloween costumes, all the Jimmy Fairways and Karaoke trophies you want! You can have it all, Blaine. You can have everything of mine that your jealous little eyes land on, dude. You can have all of it.”

He takes one last step forward, so close to Blaine that he can feel his breath on his chin, so close that he can feel the nervous energy surrounding his best friend. They’re chest to chest, Sebastian staring down at a hurt Blaine with rage in his eyes and venom in his words.

“But you can't have him.”


End file.
